Satoshi's servant
by Rakromaryu
Summary: Satoshi's father gives him this mysterious girl for a servant but she's hiding more then one secret when Satoshi learns of them what will happen?R&R New character!
1. Chapter 1

Satoshi's servant

"But father I've no need for her!" "Of course you do. She can carry your books and keep up with Dark when he flies. She's a perfect servant and quite loyal." Satoshi just looked at his father. "Well at least let me introduce the two of you." It was more a statement then question. "Fine," Satoshi answered shortly. His father clapped his hands twice and whistled a short, low note. An old woman came in and Satoshi looked disgusted. "No son that's not her." Just then a figure appeared out of nowhere behind Satoshi and walked up to his father. 'There's no door there!' Thought Satoshi amazed. 'Can she walk threw walls?' She bowed to the two men and began to pour the tea the old woman had left on a table. She was beautiful. After pouring the tea she did something totally unexpected…she looked at her master and when he nodded she gracefully lowered herself cross-legged onto the floor at Satoshi's feet. The two looked at each other silently examining each other's features. Satoshi's father chuckled. They both looked over at him simultaneously. Although Satoshi's look was blank hers was asking something and once his father nodded again she turned her gaze back to Satoshi this time a voice like music filled his head! 'Hello Milord,' the voice said quietly. 'She's telepathic!' He realized. "So how about it son? Want to at least give her a trial period?" "No it's alright I'll take her." His father grinned. "Good bye father." "Wait!" The older man made a slight wave of his hand, "Give us a minute?" Satoshi just turned and left the room.

"Protect him! Make sure no harm comes to him and do as he tells you unless it's contradictory to your rules!" She bowed silently acknowledging the last order of her former master.

They emerged from the room a few minutes later and the older man smiled as he watched his son walk out with the girl a single step behind him. Swooping down and not changing her pace she gathered up and shouldered her backpack. 'She still amazes me…' he wondered silently then chuckled at what he'd just gotten his son into. It wasn't until they reached his house that he noticed she walked only two paces behind him. Not saying a word he unlocked the door and showed her in. "Your room's over there and there's enough time before dinner for you to have a nap," noticing how tired she looked he pointed to a small door down at the end of the hallway. She nodded, took her bag and went to the room. Quietly closing the door behind her she curled up to sleep. It had been a long time since she'd had enough time to sleep and thought why not get the few hours she needed to sustain herself for the next few days. As she fell asleep he went to his room to study Dark's next move and wait but he didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he awoke to a delicious aroma. He found her in the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying two covered trays to the table. Setting the smaller before him and the larger at the other end of the table she lifted the lids and they began eating although strangely her portion was twice the size of his. Catching him looking she sent, 'I only eat once a month. Snacks are advised,' there was humor in the way she said this and the hint of a smile played across her red lips. After telling her to get some rest for her first day of school awaited her tomorrow he went to bed exhausted.

Upon seeing his light turn out she began her work.

Once awake Satoshi went to the bathroom to freshen up before getting dressed and heading down stairs. When he reached the bottom step he noticed how clean everything was and went slowly towards the kitchen from which an exotic scent was emitted. Walking into the kitchen he found a bowl at his spot at the table. Something was cooking in a pot and freshly baked and cooling banana muffins were sitting off to the side on a cooling rack. Reaching for the stir spoon sitting in the pot so as to taste the concoction his hand was slapped away. 'Dinner,' was his answer and the black-haired girl handed her a muffin.

Together they got in the limo. It was a beautiful morning and she looked out the window. Watching her as they drove he began to examine her. Although she knew perfectly well he was studying her she ignored him completely. She was quite pretty with a muscular but slim build, waist length golden hair streaked with a pale red and compelling pure black eyes. She would get plenty of attention in class. The car stopped and both got out and headed for the classroom. They were early so Satoshi took his seat and silently motioned to the seat in the far back corner that was always empty. She liked this seat he could tell cause that hint of a smile played once again across her lips. She could see the entire classroom from here and had a particularly good view of Satoshi's desk. After that they waited patiently…it was only a mater of time.

"Morning Satoshi," called Daisuke as he entered the room, not yet noticing the girl until "Hello," one of the more popular guys was talking to her. She ignored him and continued reading a book called Mythology. Of course every so often she glanced over at Satoshi as if to make sure he was still there. "What's your name?" the boy asked cockily and once more she didn't answer. More people were in the classroom and the Harada twins there as well. "Hey! I asked you a question!" He said reaching down and pulling her chin up so her eyes were forced to meet his. The look in her eyes could kill someone but Satoshi hadn't yet ordered her or granted her permission to move yet. All of a sudden Satoshi was there. "Remove you hand from her," he said. "Why should I?" "Because I won't be responsible if she harms you," and again he spoke like he was speaking the obvious. The boy scoffed. "Like a little angel like her could harm me." The class was now paying attention. "Fine…Anna?" The look in her eyes changed from malice to slyness. 'Yes?' "Do as you wish but remember the school rule book you read this morning," she gave a blink to acknowledge that she heard him then moving as fast as lightning she had the boy's arm twisted behind his back and his face on the desk. Everyone was shocked but none more so then the boy whom was pinioned to the desk.


	2. Note 2 friends and readers

Hi friends I'm glad to announce that I've found my next part and will as soon as possible enter it into the computer. I'm sorry it's taken so long but I had to rewrite it!

yours sincerely: Rakromaryu


	3. Chapter one contiued

Chapter 1 continued.

"Alright class today we'll be working in the pool so move your butts and get changed," yelled the phys-ed teacher Mr. Tomas. Anna walked over to Satoshi and he pointed to the girls change room, "you change in there and I'll meet you by the pool. You know where that is right?" Anna nodded.

'Daisuke there's something between them.' Daisuke was confused. 'Who did she say she was living with again?' asked the phantom thief. 'Her master. Why?' 'I have a feeling I know who her master is.' 'You don't mean…' 'Yes Satoshi is her master! Oh well you have bigger problems to deal with right now like how we're going to get that stupid stone!' 'Oh you mean the stone you didn't get forty years ago?' Daisuke was having enormous fun teasing Dark with the fact that he failed to get a gemstone. It was said the stone was impossible to steal. Not because it was heavily guarded but because of the stone it's self. No one could touch the stone but there was another mystery to do with the stone like how the museum got it. A guard found it in a box with a note tied to the top. It read:

Dear Museum

This stone is very precious to me and I ask that you take care of it for me that when I return I might retrieve it. I'm sorry I could not talk to you in person but circumstances have made it so that I must leave my only possession on consequence on your doorstep. Please treat it well for it is a family heirloom. If I don't return for it my child will for I no not how long I shall be gone.

Many thanks.

P.S. Under NO circumstance are you to touch the stone! It is very dangerous and has no need of cleaning. For your own safety I ask you not to let anyone near the stone.

And that was it. A few years passed but no one came until one night a note showed up.

Tonight I will steal the rainbow stone.

Dark

Unfortunately everyone assumed it was a mistake for in the morning the stone was still there but the case was empty. Then a guard stepped up and told them he saw Dark try to steal the stone but as he touched it the stone glowed red and burst into flames. When everyone went to check on the stone they saw that indeed the stones surface was red but was gradually going back to its normal colors. Dark believed that a sealing spell would fix the fire part and in but a few hours they would try to see if it worked.

Meanwhile Anna had finished changing and officially freaked everyone out for she changed in a shower and wore a shirt over her bathing suit. Unknown to everyone there were numerous scars running across her flesh but she couldn't remember where she got them from. Besides too many questions were already being asked. As she walked down the hall she paused. The Harada twins were talking. "Yeah he plans to steal it!" "The rainbow stone? That's what they've named it?" Risa nodded. "Oh well the stone is apparently not something you can steal, so…" "What do you mean?" "Online the other night I found out that about forty years age Dark tried to steal the stone but a guard witnessed everything and he said he saw both Dark and the stone burst on fire!" Risa gasped, "No!" Riku nodded. After that the topic changed to Risa wanting to go see Dark but Riku not letting her. So immediately Anna brushed past them thinking, 'The idiot he awoke Carna!' When Anna entered the pool deck Satoshi looked at her. What was with that sly smile? 'Anna?' 'Yes Master?' 'What's going on?' So she told him the story she'd heard and the reason he'd burst into flames. By the end both were slightly smiling which Dark caught and asked Daisuke about it. 'I don't know but something passed between the two.' 'Daisuke?' 'Yeah?' 'Do me a favor will you?' 'Sure what is it?' 'Invite both Satoshi and Anna to your feast.' 'Sure.'


	4. Master revealed

Chapter 2; Master revealed

"Alright Dark let's get that stone then get out of here this place gives me the creeps." "I agree." Slowly Dark did his evasion work then headed for the stone and grinned, "Tonight your mine!"

"Satoshi?" "Yes?" "I ask for permission to enforce all necessary means to protect the stone," She said this in voice more quiet then usual making Satoshi look up fro his homework. "Why?" Looking at him she replied, "Because it's mine. My full name is Anna Teari." Nodding he spoke quietly, "Well if it already belongs to you then there's no need to ask my permission to protect it." Grinning, her small little grin, she took off towards the museum, the resting place of her only possession on any meaning. The Gemstone of the Elements. Upon her arrival Dark was preparing to steal the stone. Looking closely threw the dark she noticed the black feather he held. 'He plans to put a spell on the stone to steal it! Ha like that'll work! It'll take more then that little spell to stop even one element!' It took all her self control not to laugh aloud. Then just before she stepped into the light she felt a presence besides her, sniffing she smelt a familiar scent. Risa Harada was standing next to her in the shadows. Almost as if reading her thoughts Dark looked around but thanks to Anna's spell he missed both her and Risa, who had been trapped in the spell as well. Finally, just before he tried the spell she stepped into the light and said quietly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Surprised Dark jumped and his head snapped around, "And why not?" He asked stepping closer to her. "Unless you want to light on fire again and scare the human in the corner by the window I suggest you listen carefully to what I have to say," she hissed. "Alright then what is it you have to say?" "the spell you were going to try will not help that stone is much to powerful to be contained by anyone and every time you touch it your body heat awakens one of the elements contained within the gemstone. Her name is Carna and she's the spirit of the fire element. Your body gives off heat allowing her to awaken and trust me she's not the friendliest of the spirits. Now if you are willing to part with the stone I have something I'm willing to trade with you for it. It's a medallion that will allow you to become invisible for at least ten minutes at a time. It works for I used it not three days ago." "Really? Now you have my attention. Where shall we meet to make this trade?" "We cannot make it in public so meet me at that little café in the villa. It's called Lilly's and from there we will walk to decide where to conduct our business." "Alright then I'll meet you there at noon tomorrow…church in the morning so I'm slightly busy." "Not to worry I worship Sunday mornings as well so indeed you chose well…now shall I get the stone for you?" "What about what you said about body heat?" She shrugged, "I don't give off any. It's the way I am. Like you this place is not where I belong but my master is here therefore I'm inclined to stay put." "Can I ask you a question?" she looked suspicious, "that depends on the question." "Who is your master?" "Hmm. Well I suppose I could tell you but this is our little secret… open you mind and drop your barriers." "Why?" He asked alarmed. "One I believe your tamer wished to know as well and two the human is not allowed to know." "Oh alright then…ready." Gently she entered his mind but stayed away from his memories. 'How'd you do that?' She chuckled, 'It is within my power to decide what I see in other's minds now Daisuke Dark you both wanted to know who my master was so here is your answer. My master is Satoshi. I believe you guessed that and it is the truth but only recently did he become my master. It was his birthday and came of age. His mother made his father take care of me till her son was old enough to know what he was getting into and only less then a week ago did he so he still has no idea what I'm capable of.' 'Wait that would mean Krad is also your master wouldn't it?' 'NO! NEVER! Only Satoshi has the power to control me Krad has no rights to me. Now let us go back that we might all leave.' 'Alright.'

"Wow!" "Yes now here's the stone and remember tomorrow at Lilly's." "I won't forget." After he'd left Anna turned around, "Risa I know you're there so come out." "How'd you know?" "You breathe rather loudly to one with my hearing." "Oh. Are you going to turn me in?" "No but there are guards coming so we'd better leave. Oh and Risa?" "Yes?" "Keep all that happened hear to yourself! You may tell Riku but her alone and she too must promise not to tell." "Okay but let's go!"

"Thanks Anna! Would you like to hang out with me and my friends this week?" "Thank you I just night but not on Friday…It's a special day for which I must hang out with a friend of close stature." "Oh okay well thanks again see you later!" "Indeed," Anna chuckled. 'She has no idea I just told her who my master was!' She thought carefully until she arrived back at the house, "Well?" Satoshi asked her. "I have an engagement tomorrow afternoon may I be excused?" "Yes you may. See you in the morning." "Master?" "Anna?" "Do not disturb me tonight for it is a night of rest I used to much energy and must sleep." "Alright till tomorrow then."


	5. Chapter2:Preperations

Dear friends:

Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement it means alot. Well enjoy part one of the next chapter!

Chapter3: Preparations(part one)

Heading up the stairs Anna did one thing before falling asleep. That was to remove a medallion, amulet and small leather book from under her bed and set them on her beside table. Crawling into bed she began to drift into sleep when she heard Satoshi enter the room, "I'm trying to sleep you know." Satoshi looked into the darkness as the voice whispered from the bed. "I felt magic," he said softly. "On the desk and don't take the medallion. It has nothing to do with what you feel. The little book explains all now I'm going to sleep so please refrain from waking me when you bring them back." With that she rolled over and went to sleep.

Taking the book and amulet Satoshi silently made his way to his study. Examining the amulet he noticed there was a gemstone missing. Surrounding the empty place were seven smaller stones of varying colors. They were all about a centimeter in diameter and he decided to find out about this amulet. Opening the book he began to read and this is what it said.

Stone-Element-Name

Black Opal-Darkness-Narakunos

Pearl-Light-Amaru

Ruby-Fire-Carna

Sapphire-Water-Kameslo

Emerald-Earth-Bala

Sliver-Metal-Salea

Diamond-Air/Wind-Matine

"Other then these powerful stones there is one other. The greatest of them all, The Stone of the Elements. A large rainbow like jewel about three centimeters in diameter. Unfortunately these stones respond only to the one whom they call their master. The smaller stones are called Elementals and are best used for single spells but for a casting "Takina" or the stone of the elements is best. Just remember the rules of casting or using spells and you should be fine. Takina has the power of all the elements so if stuck and you need to say one thing but mean another this gem is perfect. Well Kitten I'm sorry this is the last thing I can give you to help you on your quest but I hope it does help. I'm sorry I could not help you more but this old heart of mine is giving and I have little or no time left. Forgive me our differences. You were and always will be my precious granddaughter and I'm sorry that while I was not on my death bed I didn't see this but you must ignore me and find your brother, Tony, he can help. You called him Bear if I remember correctly and together with your friends, Narakunos, Amaru, Carna, Kameslo, Bala, Salea, Matine and Takina you should be able to save Jamie. Also I ask that you forgive me my ignorance for not seeing that although your mother birthed him he is your son. You raised him and taught him until they almost killed you taking him away but I know that love of yours will help. A mothers love is stronger then any spell little one always remember that and please try to remember what I taught you.

My love for eternity: your beloved grandfather."

That's how it ended. 'Quest? Son? I will ask her later what all this means.'


	6. Chapter 3: Retrival

Chapter 3: Retreaving the Stone.

The next morning Anna got up and put on faded jeans, a black tank top, heavy brown hiking boots and fingerless black leather gloves. Her hair, normally pulled back in a braid, hung in a ponytail high on the back of her head. She looked dangerous and strong which was the perfect look because unknown to most that was exactly what she was.

After taking Satoshi his breakfast in his study, and surprising him with her outfit, she picked up the amulet and put it around her neck. Feeling the cold metal against her flesh she grabbed the small velvet bag and went out.

It was a beautiful day and she decided she'd walk rather then hitch a ride in the limo. The sky was bright blue with only a few puffy white clouds. A gentle breeze blew against her face and threw her hair. Looking towards the sky she thought to herself, 'I miss the sky.' There was longing in her eyes and a sorrowful smile played across her lips until she remembered where she was headed and began walking once again.

Upon reaching "Lilly's" she sat in an outdoor table and waited.

All the girls were following him but he didn't mind. Approaching the small café he felt something brush his mind and noticed only one table outside had someone sitting alone at it. Slowly he walked towards the girl and said, "Good afternoon."

Looking up she replied, "Indeed it is. Would you care to sit down?" this was asked cautiously.

"Thank you. Shall we order?"

The girl held up one finger meaning 'give me a moment' and turned to the giggling girls behind her and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Do you mind? My boyfriend and I are trying to have our date." Then turning her back on them asked, "Shall we order…Mark?" He looked up at the change in his name.

"Um actually I was thinking we could skip lunch and go for a walk in the park." Catching the gesture she stood and took his arm.

As they reached the quiet peace of the shaded park they headed towards a small grove of trees that hid a small meadow. After evading the girls that just wouldn't give up they arrived at the clearing and Dark asked, "So what did you bring?" She reached into the velvet bag and pulled out an armlet. It was about three inches long and was gold. Seeing his confused stare Anna quietly said, "I thought you might find this invaluable seen as it can make you invisible for about ten minutes a night."

"Wow!" Dark was amazed and finally looked at her, "Oh right sorry." Reaching into a bush on the left he pulled out a small box. Opening it she saw it was the stone and happily tossed the armlet to Dark.

Dark caught the armlet and noticed the look on her face said all her attention was on the stone and that she really didn't need the armlet.

"What are you going to do with the stone?" He asked.

"Return it to its place." She was silent as she closed her eyes and placed the stone and amulet together. A bright flash of light and then she sighed with relief. Just after that sigh a crash came through the bushes and Risa ploughed threw.

"Dark! I knew I'd find you. I passed some other girls saying they'd lost you around here and I heard your voice…they also said the girl you were with was your girlfriend." Risa tried to hide the fact that the girlfriend remark had upset her but both Dark and the slightly hidden Anna noticed anyways.

"Actually I had to tell them that so they'd leave us alone. Risa turned around to see…

"Anna? What are you doing here?" She saw the stone around Anna's neck, "That's the rainbow stone!"

"Yes but its name is "Takina" not "rainbow stone"."

"You stole it from Dark!"

"I did not!" Anna sounded quite indignant. "I traded for it!" Before Risa could try to say anything again Dark sounded up.

"It's all right Risa she did trade me."

"Besides," said Anna, "it's mine and I did say I'd be back for it."

"Wait if it already belongs to you then why didn't you go to the museum and get it from Dark last night?"

"I did but it was just to dark for you to notice, While Dark and I have better night vision. Not to mention the fact that Dark has a reputation to uphold."

"But you give off body heat!"

"Well yes but I never touched the stone. I used a combination of magic and help from the spirit of wind to lift it without touching it." Finally Risa grinned, "Oh and Risa could you keep this little meeting a secret?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you now I don't know about you guys but I've got homework to get home and do the rest of my homework before…My master bites my head off!" She chuckled knowing that Dark understood what she was saying.

"Wait why do I have to keep this a secret?"

"Because I know some people who would use this information with relish."

"Krad?" asked Dark.

"No someone else but keeping this from Krad is pretty much useless."

"You do know who Krad's tamer is."

"Well duh! That is why I'm here you toad!"

"Did you just call me a toad!"

"I believe I did!" Anna grinned and turned to leave. "Bye guys see you at school Risa!"

Catching up to Anna was difficult but Dark knew he could do it.

"Anna?"

"Yes Dark?"

"I was wondering if you and Satoshi would like to come to a family get together I'm having. It's totally black-tie though!"

"I think it's a great idea beside Satoshi needs to get out more often!"

"Okay well see you later then!"

"Bye"

Reviewers:

Thanks for your reviews I enjoy knowing what others think of my work and want to thank all who have reviewed.

Your reviews are greatly appretiated!

Yours truly:

Ryuu


End file.
